Family Above All
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Star-Crossed Lovers Sequel- Newlyweds, Klaus and Caroline feel as if they're living on cloud 9 but what happens when they are unexpectedly torn from one another when they have the chance to meet their biological families? Will their love withstand the test of time or will their love crumple into the depths?


Hey guys! I am finally back with the sequel to Star-Crossed Lovers.

This little note is to my new readers: You don't have to read Star-Crossed Lovers to understand what is going on in this sequel. I recommend it, but it's not necessary.

Family Above All

Star-Crossed Lovers Sequel- Newlyweds Klaus and Caroline feel as if they're living on cloud 9 but what happens when they are unexpectedly torn from one another when they have the chance to meet their biological families? Will their love withstand the test of time or will their love crumple into the depths?

I would like to thank Lauren for the lovely cover that she made for me.

I do not have a beta, so forgive me if there are any mistakes!

Now without further ado, I give thee Chapter 1!

* * *

_Prologue:_

Caroline looked between the two men as she bit down on her bottom lip nervously. Why couldn't they just get along, she wondered.

This wasn't want she wanted. She didn't want to be given an ultimatum. She wanted her husband and her brother to get along… not the other way around.

"Choose Caroline," Her brother spoke up.

"I can't choose between the two of you." Caroline whined.

"Caroline, just choose!" Klaus cried out desperately. He hated this and he hated her son of a bitch brother.

"I—I can't," Caroline said as she shook her head in despair.

"Well you're going to have to." Owen said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't want his sister to choose between his family and her husband, but she had to.

Caroline tore at her bottom lip and gave the two men a puzzled look.

"I—I don't know. I don't understand why I have to choose between my biological family and my husband." Caroline told them.

"Because you do,"

"Nik…" Caroline began to say.

"I get it," Klaus said sadly as he kicked at the floor and turned away from her. He had to keep his tears from falling over because he didn't want to seem weak in front of Owen.

"No-" Caroline cried out as she realized that her husband was walking out of her life.

"You made the right decision." Owen told her as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Caroline shook her head and slouched. She could feel the nausea overwhelm her and she crouched and urged the horrible feeling away.

* * *

_Three Months Earlier:_

Klaus and Caroline lay on their bed with their naked and sweaty limbs tangled. Caroline was coming down from her feeling of euphoria after her orgasm subsided.

Klaus looked down at his wife with a big smile on his lips. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her chin, and then her lips.

Caroline beamed up at her husband as she drew little circles on Klaus' naked chest.

"We should probably get to work." Caroline sighed as she looked over at the alarm clock on her bedside table.

"We can take another day off." Klaus told his beautiful wife.

"No we can't. We just got back from Europe one month ago and we've only gone to work for like two weeks." Caroline frowned.

"Nothing important is happening at the office, so why don't we just enjoy ourselves until real life throws us off?" Klaus asked.

"We could do-" Caroline began to say but stopped when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Are you expecting somebody, sweet Caroline?" Klaus asked his wife as he kissed her arm.

"Nope… Are you?" Caroline wondered.

"No, I'm not…" Klaus said.

"We should probably answer that." Caroline said as she began to get out of bed.

"Stay here, I'll get the door." Klaus told her.

"Alright," Caroline smiled at him as she got comfortable once again under the covers.

Klaus got out of bed and quickly put on his sweatpants. Caroline licked her lips as she checked out Klaus' backside. He really was something, she thought.

"Are you checking me out again, Care Bear?" Klaus asked as he turned to her with an amused expression on his face.

"Maybe," Caroline shrugged innocently and grinned at him.

Klaus shook his head and bent down to capture Caroline's lips. He kissed her lips but then heard the doorbell ring again.

"Ugh!" Klaus huffed.

"Go on and get it. After this person leaves we could get back to what we were doing earlier." Caroline said as she raised her eyebrows at Klaus, mischievously.

"Is that a promise?" Klaus asked.

"Yup!"

"Well then I'll be right back." Klaus grinned as he walked over to the bedroom door.

He pushed the bedroom door open and went into the foyer to get the door. Klaus looked through the small window and frowned when he didn't notice the man that stood on the other side.

Klaus unlocked the door and crossed his arms over his lean chest.

"How can I help you?" Klaus asked the well-built man.

"Does Caroline Forbes live here?" He asked with a thick accent.

"Who's asking?" Klaus asked narrowing his eyes at the man that was asking about his wife.

"Does she live here?" The man asked again, annoyed.

"Nik, who is it?" Caroline called from the bedroom.

"It's nobody," Klaus called back to his wife.

Caroline frowned when she heard that Klaus wasn't closing the door and quickly got out of bed. She reached for her silk pink robe and left the bedroom.

Once Caroline was by her husband's side she tilted her head at the unfamiliar man.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Are you Caroline?" He asked his voice softening.

"Yes…" Caroline told him. "Who are you?" Caroline asked again.

"My—my name is Owen." He stammered out even though he had a certain confident aura surrounding him.

Caroline nodded and asked, "How can I help you?"

"We need to talk." Owen quickly said as he cleared his throat.

"About what?"

"Your biological family," He replied.

"Uh—I'm sorry, what?" Caroline asked her blue eyes widening in confusion.

"Your biological family," Owen repeated.

"Is this a joke?" Klaus asked. "I don't know who you're trying to fool, mate but I will not allow you to speak to my wife about that fragile subject." Klaus said as he slammed the door in Owen's face.

"Nik!" Caroline cried out.

"What?" Klaus asked confused.

"He knows about my biological family. I have to speak to him."

"But what if he's lying?" Klaus asked.

"He isn't," Caroline told him, sure of herself.

"How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling." Caroline said as she reached for the door knob.

Opening the door she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Come in," She told him as she stepped aside and motioned for him to enter the apartment.

"Thank you," He thanked her as he entered the apartment.

Caroline nodded and motioned to the living room.

"I'll be right back." Caroline told Klaus.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked as he eyed the man with curiosity.

"I have to change." Caroline said as she looked down at her pink silk robe.

"Oh… Right," Klaus laughed.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Try not to kill him." Caroline told Klaus.

"Only for you, Caroline." Klaus said as he entered the living room.

Caroline ran to their bedroom and quickly reached for a pair of dark jeans. Caroline looked around the room for a shirt but couldn't find one and so she put on Klaus' plain white t-shirt.

When Caroline got back to the living room she caught Klaus' eyes roaming over her body and she smirked subtly.

Owen sat on the couch, uncomfortably as his eyes shot between his younger sister and her husband. She seemed happy, he realized.

Back when he went to their wedding, he couldn't believe his eyes because his younger sister looked like she was so in love and that was all he really cared about.

"Can I offer you some tea? Or maybe coffee?" She asked.

"No thank you." Owen replied.

"Okay," She nodded before she sat down beside Klaus.

She felt Klaus' reassuring hand on her back and she relaxed instantly.

"What do you know about my biological family?" She asked him, curiously.

"Well, this is going to sound quite crazy…" Owen began.

"Tell me about it." Klaus said with a roll of his eyes.

Owen ignored Klaus and only focused on Caroline.

"I'm sorry… My husband is a bit grumpy this morning." She said as she raised her eyebrows at Klaus.

Owen nodded and started, "Caroline… You are of Russian descent."

"I am?" Caroline questioned as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes," he nodded.

"And how do you know this?" She wondered.

"Because I am your brother." He quickly told her.

"Oh… No, you're wrong… I don't have any siblings." Caroline said as Klaus' hand tightened around her own.

"Caroline…" Owen started.

"Don't," she interrupted him as she stood up and shook her head.

"Care?" Klaus questioned.

"I need some time alone." She told the two men before she put on a pair of shoes and left the apartment.

Owen stood up and was about to follow her out when Klaus put a hand on the man's chest and stopped him from advancing towards the door.

"Don't," he warned him.

"But—"

"I said don't. Caroline and I have known one another ever since we were children and when she says that she needs time alone, it means that she needs time alone. Are we understood?" Klaus questioned.

"Fine," Owen said, defeated. "Give her my number though." He added before he scribbled down his number on an empty sheet of paper that happened to be on the coffee table.

"Okay," Klaus nodded.

Owen reciprocated the nod and quickly left the apartment.

* * *

Caroline looked down at what she wore and she shook her head in disappointed. Taking out her phone, she dialed Bonnie's number and her best friend immediately answered.

"Care?" Bonnie said.

"Bon," Caroline replied, her voice desperate.

"What's the matter?" Bonnie questioned worriedly.

"A man came to my door and he told me that he is my biological brother."

"Wait, what?" Bonnie asked, the confusion evident in her voice.

"I know. I can't believe it either." The blonde sighed as she put a finger to her throbbing temple.

"I don't understand. Are you sure that he wasn't just lying to get inside your home? Maybe he's a stalker or something."

"I don't think that he was lying… I saw a bit of a resemblance between me and him."

"What type of resemblance?" Bonnie wondered.

"He has my eyes." Caroline answered.

"Many people have bright blue eyes… You can't immediately assume that he is your long lost brother. Why would he just show up now if he knew about you all along?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to believe, Bonnie. I really don't. It has always been my dream to meet my biological family and I never actually thought that it would happen, but what if he really is my brother? What if I have a biological mother and father? I can ask them the questions that have been plaguing my mind ever since I was a little girl."

"Caroline, I honestly don't know. I don't want your heart to get broken. You seem to be content with how your life is turning out as of now and I just really don't want you to get hurt. Maybe the guy that came to your door is your brother, but maybe he's just some random."

"What should I do?" The blonde cried out.

"You should do what you do best." Bonnie said.

"What I do best?" Caroline questioned.

"Understand the truth." Bonnie told her.

"Okay," The blonde nodded.

"Good," Bonnie said and Caroline could tell that she was smiling.

"Thanks, Bon." Caroline said before she hung up on her best friend.

Caroline sat at the park for another hour, lost in thought. She heard approaching footsteps, but didn't look.

"How did I know that I would find you here?" She heard her husband ask.

Caroline looked up at Klaus and gave him a small smile.

"I guess it's because you truly know me." She sighed once he sat beside her and put his arm around her reassuringly.

"Always," he nodded as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Do you think he really is my brother?" Caroline asked him as she looked over at him.

"I don't know," Klaus admitted.

"Nik?" Caroline said.

"Yes?"

"I've always wanted to meet my biological family, but I thought that wasn't possible because I thought that they were dead…" She told him as her voice drifted off.

"What if it's possible now? What if you actually do have a chance to meet your biological family?" Klaus wondered.

"If I actually have a chance to meet my biological family, I want to take it…" She said unsure of herself.

"But…?" Klaus began.

"But I don't want to be disappointed. I don't want to come up with some image that isn't real and then be disappointed about it."

"I guess you'll never know unless you try." He told her as he slipped the sheet of paper into her hand.

"What is this?" Caroline asked as she looked down at the scribbled number.

"Owen left it. It's his number. I really just wanted to throw it away, but I knew that it wouldn't be fair to you and so I am giving it to you. Call him if you think that it is the right thing to do."

"Okay," she nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Okay," he mumbled into her hair.

* * *

There you have it! For those of you that did read Star-Crossed Lovers, the unfamiliar man at their wedding was Owen!

I changed his name a couple of times and I may not have corrected them all, so I apologize in advance.

If anybody is willing to be my beta for this, let me know through PM or message me on tumblr: frostyklaroline.

I have this story outlined, so hopefully it won't take me a year to complete it!

Please Leave Feedback! I have to know if I should continue writing this or just delete it…

~Hana :p


End file.
